Turtle Tots Fairy Tales
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Before bed the Turtle Tots read their fav fairy tales, and in a dream they must be the fairytale characters and make happy endings with a little help from a new set of friends sorta a parody of Bratz kidz fairy Tales.
1. The Begginning

Turtle Tots Fairy Tales

Chapter 1

One day before bed the Turtles were reading their favorite fairy tales.

And then they fell asleep.

In their dream they saw a peacock.

Her name was Miss Peacock, she came to help the turtles in their dream.

Mikey was dressed as a male version of Rapunzel. While Raph was dressed as a male version of Little riding hood. While Donnie was dressed as a male version of Cinderella. While Leo was dressed as a male version of Snow white. ( I thought of Leo as Snow white because remember one scene of samurai tourist when the red snake and the pig wanted to kill Leo)

Miss Peacock (Tara Strong as Miss Peacock) informed the boys of what was happening.

Mikey: You mean...

Raph: were gonna be...

Donnie: Fairy tale Characters...

Leo: Until we all make happy endings?

Miss Peacock: Yep!

The End of Chapter 1.


	2. Mikepunzel

Turtle Tots Fairy Tales

Chapter 2

They suddenly white smoke appeared and Mikey & Miss Peacock were gone. Then Mikey & Miss Peacock were found in a Tower. Mikey panicked, then tried to run down stairs but ended up back up the tower again.

Mikey: What's happening?

Miss Peacock: You're Now Rapunzel, That's what's happeining.

Mikey: How? I don't have hair.

Just then he saw that his banadana tails grew longer.

Mikey: whoa!

Then a witch appeared, Miss Peacock hid.

Witch: Rapunzel! ah, there you are.

Mikey was too scared to move.

Witch: You don't Remember why you're here?

Mikey: Remind me please

Witch: Many years ago, your father traded you as a newborn for a sack of my broccoli.

Mikey: Oh yeah

Witch: Now I know you been acting different.

Mikey: huh?

Witch: You're not escaping as usual.

Mikey: Huh?

Witch: You tried 39 times to escape.

Mikey: Whoa!

Miss Peacock escaped to get Mikey's brothers to save him.

Leo: Miss Peacock! (They were all 6 in this one)

Miss Peacock: I have a plan to save your brother!

So, Miss Peacock (white with rainbow tail feathers) got the Witch's attention while Mikey's brothers saved him.

Miss Peacock: Hey Ugly Witch!

Witch: I'll kill you, Peacock!

Leo: Mikey!

Mikey: She's cooking me hurry up!

Raph: We got ya!

Donnie: Hurry! before the witch sees us!

Then they got Mikey out of there and Miss Peacock tricked the witch into going in her own soup pot.

And they all escaped & made a happy ending for Mikey's Story, their way.


	3. Leo White & the 7 monkeys

Turtle Tots Fairy Tales

Chapter 3

Leo White & the 7 monkeys

After rescuing Mike, White smoke appeared again and it took Leo & Miss Peacock.

Mikey: Guys! Leo & Miss Peacock are gone!

Donnie: Oh No!

Raph: Not a another fairy tale already!

Leo & Miss Peacock were teleported to a forest.

Leo: Where are we?

Miss Peacock: In a forest but now you're Snow White.

Leo: Ah Man, so what's happening

Miss Peacock: In this version, The Queen of Darkness fears that one day you will destroy her. So, She killed your parents to stop you from being born but it turns out you were given to another family. And now the Queen found out you're alive and wants you killed by one of her dark knights. And she killed your foster parents.

Then a dark arrow almost hits Leo.

Leo: Let's get out of here!

So, Leo & Miss Peacock ran until they got near a home. In that home lived 7 maid monkeys. One of the monkeys came out of the home and said..

Monkey 1: Hey Kid, Woman wanna rest for a bit.

Leo & Miss Peacock: Okay!

The Monkeys then took a break and made a poem they read to Leo.

Monkey 1: Roses are red

Monkey 2: Violets are blue

Monkey 3: you are the one

Monkey 4: To save us all

Monkey 5: Even if you're not tall

Monkey 6: sometimes in life, you feel dread

Monkey 7: well not in this poem we just read

Then the Queen of Darkness look into her dark orb and saw Leo alive.

Queen of Darkness: He's still alive!

Dark Orb: But you'll fear more when you find out he has something

Queen of Darkness: What?

Dark Orb: Well I tried to warn you but okay, Snow White has 3 younger brothers, they will help him.

Queen of Darkness: What?

Dark Orb: I said he has...

Queen of Darkness: I know that now! that makes four to stop me I will not let them stop me! I will make a posion blue apple for him.

After a while Leo decided to get some food, Miss Peacock came with him.

Leo got 11 normal apples and mysteryious blue glowing one. Then Leo was going to eat the blue apple.

Miss Peacock: Excuse me! Um son... are you shore you want to eat that apple?

Leo: I don't care what color it is, I'm Hungry anyway

Then Leo's brothers arrived

Mikey: Hi Leo!

Raph: Leo!

Don: Leo!

Leo: Guys! I missed you bros!

Queen of Darkness: Stupid brothers of Snow White!

TMNT: huh?

Queen of Darkness: he was going to eat my posionous blue apple!

Leo: What? P-Posionous!

Mikey: Lady! Why do you hate our bro so much!

Queen of Darkness: Now look what you made me do!

Raph: You tried to kill Leo? Why you dumb ol' lady!

Queen of Darkness: What did you call me?

Raph: Ol' lady!

Queen of Darkness: Old Lady!

Donnie: Kill Leo? but why?

Queen of Darkness: Enough foolishness! I'll destroy all of you! ( Miss Peacock Hid)

The turtles split up.

Mikey: Over here, ol' lady!

Raph: Come & get me ol' hag!

Donnie: Try to catch me lady!

Leo found some rocks and threw at the Queen of Darkness.

Leo: What's the matter Lady? Can't catch us?

Then his brothers found rocks, too and threw them at her,too.

Queen of Darkness: Stop it you Brats!

Then Miss Peacock tied the Queen of Darkness to a big rock and threw her in the lake where they were at.

The 7 monkeys cheered for the turtles.

And the turtles left and they made another happy ending.

The End of Chapter 3.


	4. Little Red Riding Raph

Turtle Tots Fairy Tales

Chapter 4

Little Red Riding Raph

Then white smoke appeared taking Raph & Miss Peacock.

Leo: Raph?

Donnie: He's gone!

Mikey: Not Again!

Then Raph & Miss Peacock were in a small house.

Raph: W-What? What Happen?

Miss Peacock: You're little red riding hood, and look here.

They saw a gray wolf dressed as an old woman.

Wolf: Hello Grandson

Raph: If you're my grandma then which of my parents is you're child.

Wolf: um... Mother?

Raph: Wrong! I was raised by a rat and don't know what happen to mah mom. and I think she is a turtle. You're a wolf, how would you be mah grandma now?

Wolf: (Roars)

Then Raph was wrestling the wolf while Miss Peacock looks for his brothers.

She soon found them.

Miss Peacock: Hurry!

The boys followed Miss Peacock to Raph and the Wolf.

When they got there, Raph knocked out the wolf and He and his brothers threw the wolf in the well.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
